He's Not Yours (to Play With!)
by Ron Line
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, when you don't know someone's true colour and the reason behind it, it will spell out, "DISASTER". When Kuroko met that kind of person, what'll happen then? And will that person turned to be your friend or enemy? (Warning: OOC, Typo, and some violence in some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So, first off, seeing the reviews and favorites and all, I was really surprised! QwQ Gosh, thank you so much! Ahem, and now, here's my second one. Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own this plot.**

* * *

Everyone in Teiko Junior High quickly went in when the bell rings. The GoM, known as the best basketball team there also headed to their class. "Hey hey guys! Did you hear? There's a new student going to be in our class!", Kise exclaimed. "I hope that it's a girl, and that she has large bo-" Aomine's words got cut out as he got a death glare from Akashi, the GoM's leader, "Daiki, please refrain from talking about your fantasy here." Kuroko followed them to the class and Murasakibara packs some snacks before joining them.

At the class, the teacher came and walked with a girl behind her. "Okay, everyone, we have an additional member to our class, please, come on in.". The girl walked in. Everyone in the class stares in astonishment as they take a look at the girl. Black messy short hair, red eyes, glasses, not-so-feminine-and-more-like a boy style. She went in, " 'Kay everyone. I'm Fukari Yamatochi. If you mess with me, you'll regret it. Even if you don't, I'll be the one who messes with ya, LOL.", she introduces herself with a rebellious attitude. Aomine grunted as he heard the introduction, "What a weird little girl... And she had such small b-", he stopped as he felt that his captain is giving him another death glare. Kise just watched her with weird looks. Kuroko, and Midorima keep reading their book while Murasakibara quietly snacks in the class. "Okay, Yamatochi-san, you can sit... Next to Kuroko-san, okay?", the teacher said while she points to an empty seat next to Kuroko. "M'kay, teacher.", she said as she walks. She set her things down and sits down while Kuroko tries to observe her. When the lesson started, he saw that she's scribbling something on her paper with a mischiveous smirk.

At recess, the girl besides him got up from her chair and asked, "Hey, what's your name, Bright Blue boy?" "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. Pleased to meet you, Yamatochi-san.", Kuroko said as he also got up. "Yeah yeah, me too, Blue Boy...", she said as she left the classroom. "Tch.. Oi Tetsu. How can you put up with her through the class?", Aomine said. From his looks, he's obviously annoyed with the girl. Kuroko just reply with a straight face, "She is loud, that's all.". What Kuroko said is true, since through the whole class, the girl kept bossing Kuroko around to help her with the lesson. "Huh... You sure are strange sometimes... Anyways, I'm heading out to eat Tetsu. Bye.", Aomine said as he walked out of the class.

Kuroko ate his lunch on the rooftop alone when he heard some steps coming closer to him, "Heya, Blue Boy." "Ah, Yamatochi-san" "Oh come on! Don't be too polite! Just call me Fukari-kun, ya hear that?", Fukari said. She's so tomboyish... Kuroko thought. "So, you always eat alone here, Blue Boy?" Kuroko nodded as he continued to eat his bento. "And wow, you eat so little! No wonder you look kinda... Pale-ish.", Fukari exclaimed, then she starts to eat her lunch. Kuroko chuckled a little as he watch her eat. She eats so much for her size, he thought. He finished his bento and kept watching her. "Eh? What'cha lookin' at, Blue Boy?", Fukari asks, slightly annoyed. "Nothing.", he chuckled. The bell rang as soon as Fukari had finished eating, "M'kay! Time for the next class! Come on, Blue Boy!", she said brightly as she drags Kuroko off his feet. Kuroko can only sighed as he was dragged off to the class.

The first thing that coming off as odd is the fact that she can spot him on the rooftop right away, when other people usually don't due to his thin presence. But he just shrugged it off, telling himself that it's probably just a coincidence or sort. At first, he thought that Fukari is just a loud, tomboyish girl... But he was wrong. This girl is trying her best to be friends with him, since she's a new student here. And she seemed like she's a good girl too, despite her rebellious attitude. He didn't realize that the whole time he was with Fukari, there's a pair of eyes that kept watching him the entire time. "JEALOUSY" was written over his face as watched Kuroko and Fukari together.

«After School»

"Geez, what a day!", Aomine grunted. Kise just cheerfully exclaimed, "Finally, school's over for today-ssu!". Midorima picked up his teddy bear (That is apparently his lucky item as said by Oha Asa) and walked away. Kuroko and Fukari are walking together as they're talking with each other. "Wow, Blue Boy, never thought that your house is actually just next to me! A great coincidence!", Fukari laughed. Kuroko chuckled, "Yes. A really good coincidence.". Akashi and Murasakibara watched them both as they walked away, "Nee, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin is getting surprisingly close with that new girl...", he said as he ate his chips. Akashi stared at them, "Yeah... And for some reason, that really irritates me, Atsushi... And plus, I can't help but feel that something bad will happen to Tetsuya soon. No, really soon.". Aomine, who happened to hear their talking, also joins in, "Yeah. For some reason, she looks like that she is really interested in Tetsu." Akashi can't help but agree, because from this is Fukari's first day and yet she's already getting that close to Kuroko. "See ya later, Blue Boy!", Fukari said as she waved her hand before entering her house. Kuroko nodded, "Hai, see you later, Yamato- Fukari-kun", Kuroko said when he saw Fukari pouted when he almost said 'Yamatochi-san', "I told you it's Fukari-kun!" "Right, right... Fukari-kun...", Kuroko said as he finally entered his house. Fukari smiled a somewhat dark smile as she saw Kuroko entered his house. _Hah... Tetsuya Kuroko, huh? What an interesting object I had here, _she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So... This is the first chapter of the whole story. Not a good one, since I mainly just introduce the OC here. And I think I'll be making Kuroko suffered for some time xD *Got shot* Anyways, sorry if it isn't good enough! （д;） Mind to R & R and give some ideas, nanodayo? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, the chapter 2! To be honest, I don't think that it's getting good but anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko woke up dizzly. He had a really strange dream though he just shrugged it off as a mere nightmare. "YO, BLUE BOY! When will you wake up for school?! C'mon, get up!", he heard Fukari's shout from the building besides him. Oh right, he almost forgot, she lives next to me. Fukari and Kuroko walked together to the school .

Along the way, Fukari plays with her cutter, which looks a bit odd to Kuroko. He just ignores it as he reads a book as he walks. "Wha wha wha- Oops! Ack! My cutter!", Fukari yelped as her hand slipped away from the cutter. Kuroko tried to catch it but Fukari accidentally slashes his hand due to the blade when she grips the handle. "Ack! I'm so sorry Blue Boy!", she apologizes as she lowers the blade and put the cutter safely in her bag. "No, it's okay." "No, it is NOT okay! Your hand is bleeding!", she searches her bag and took out some cloth and wraps it around his hand. "Aaaiihhh, I'm so sorry, Blue Boy.. I didn't mean it...", she says apologetically. But somehow, Kuroko feels that she only makes that up for some reason, "It's alright, Yamatochi-san.", he said with his usual blank face. "Well good. Now c'mon! We're going to be late if we don't go now!". Kuroko nodded and they continued to walk to school.

When they arrived, the first person that greeted them is Akashi. "Good morning Tetsuya and Fukari." "Good morning Akashi-kun", Kuroko replied. Fukari casually says, "Yo, Red Captain!". Akashi gave Fukari a glare, "You may address me only as Akashi." "C'mon now, mate! No need to be so stiff with all of the formalitie- EEKK!", Fukari dodged when a pair of scissors were lunged at her. "A-Akashi-kun!", Kuroko were surprised on his captain's action. Akashi keeps sending Fukari his death glare, "I am absolute. I'll kill anyone who oppose me". Fukari chuckles a little, "Well, not with me. I play it with my own rules.", she said while looking at Akashi mockingly. Akashi is going to swing his scissors to het again, only to cancel his action due to the bell rings. Fukari turned and walked to her class, "Well, y'know what they say. Saved by the school bell~ Ciao.". After she left, Kuroko tries to follow her when suddenly Akashi holds his shoulder, "Tetsuya." "Yes, Akashi-kun?" "That girl just now... I have a bad feeling since she became surprisingly close to you.", Akashi said. Kuroko thought for a bit, Akashi-kun does have a point... She just moved here yet her actions made her look like he already know him. She's also the second one to spot him right when she saw it, unlike other people who'll mostly freaked out. "Well, Tetsuya. Come on, we're going to miss the class if we don't hurry up.", Akashi commanded. Kuroko nodded, "Yes, Akashi-kun.", as he followed his captain to the class.

At recess, the GoM and Fukari coincidentally decided to have lunch together at the rooftop. "Wow, what a coincidence here. Oi Blue Boy, who are they?", Fukari asked while she took a bite from her chocolate. "They are my... Friends in the basketball club. And they are my only friends too.", Kuroko said and sips his vanila milkshake. "Ne, Yamato-chin, you eat a lot...", Murasakibara said that out of the blue. Fukari just giggles, "Well, Purple Titan, you also eat a lot more than me, that is, teehee!" Aomine stares at Fukari. Personally, he thinks that Fukari is annoying. Second off, she gave everyone a weird nickname! If it wasn't because of Kuroko... I'd tear her up already. After everyone finished their lunch, Fukari encircle her arm on one of Kuroko's shoulder, while acting all really friendly like, "So, Blue Boy'o! Anythin' else you wanna eat before recess is over?" Kuroko shakes his head, "No. I'm quite full, thank you." "Mou, why Yamatochi-cchi can be so close to Kuroko-cchi while I can't!", Kise wails. Midorima asked, "That said... I can't help but wondering, Yamatochi, why do you choose Kuroko as your first friend? N-not that I c-care or anything, nanodayo..." "Ah! Blue Boy here, huh?", Fukari grinned, "I actually don't really know... Match made in Heaven maybe?", she grinned mischiveously. Akashi pulled her off Kuroko, "Match in Heaven your joke.", he said annoyedly. Fukari rolled her eyes, "C'mon! Can't you take a joke, Captain Red?", she asked. Akashi took out his scissors and pointed it to her, "Say that again. I. Dare. You.". Is this girl has some kind of dead wish or something!? Whoa, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Midorima asks in their own thought. Fukari just shrugs and says it, "I said, can't you take a joke, Captain Red?". Akashi lunged forward to stab his scissors but Fukari immidiately took out her cutter from nowhere and holds Akashi off, "Ah ah ah, Captain Red. If bloodbath is what you want, I can play that too, y'know~". Kuroko tried to separate them off, "Come on you two. Don't fi-" "Stay out of this Tetsuya!", Akashi pushed him off. Kise catched the stumbling Kuroko, "Wa wa wa, Kuroko-cchi!". Then, the bell rings. Akashi puts his scissors away and walked away, followed by the rest of GoM except Kuroko, leaving them both alone.

"Hey Blue Boy, what's your connection to Captain Red by the way?". Kuroko felt a bit weird, what does she mean by that? "He's my captain.", Kuroko said. "Aah, I shouldn't think anything weird then...", Fukari puts her cutter into her pocket, "For some reason, he looks like he's jealous. Anyways! I'm planning on skipping class! Blue Boy, will you go with me somewhere?" "Eh? But Fukari-kun, I-" "Aw c'mon! Don't tell me that Captain Red's No-Fun-Syndrome is getting into you too?", Fukari asks jokingly. Kuroko shakes his head, "Alright then. I'll join you.". And that's where Kuroko thought that he just made one of his worst choice ever.

«On some place, somewhere» "Nngh! Aahhh! Fukari-kun, it hurts!", Kuroko tried his best not to scream too loud. His blazer and uniform are already removed, making him bare chested. His back is covered with scars. He's in a terrible pain. "Ah, c'mon~ Don't tell me that you give up so easily~?", Fukari said and smiles insanely. She pinned Kuroko to a wall on his front and grabbed his hand and make another slash with her cutter. Kuroko really can't believe that his new friend had a really dark sadistic side behind her tomboyish and cheerful attitude. They were playing a rock-paper-scissors game where the loser had to receive a punishment from the winner. Fukari wins and took out her cutter and slowly cuts in, "A-aaah, Fukari-kun! W-why.." "The loser had to be punished~", Fukari's usual cheerful grin turned into a really dark and sinister one, "Ne ne~ Blue really fits with red, right~?". She kept making wounds and scars to Kuroko's back and arms while grinned insanely. Kuroko tried to shake off from her but it only made her grip tighter. "Ne~ The punishment hasn't finished yet!", Fukari pouts childishly. Kuroko closed his eyes, afraid of what would happen if this thing keep going, as he is unable to struggle due to his blood loss. After that, she let Kuroko go, "I guess that's all for now~ Thanks for playing the game! Ufufu~", Fukari said as she clean the cutter's blade and just walked away, leaving him all alone. Then he heard another step coming closer to him, "Tetsuya?", he looked up. It was Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun...?", Kuroko said in surprise. Akashi looked at him, "Who did this to you, Tetsuya?!" Kuroko looked down, "F-Fuka-" "Just as I thought.", Akashi said as he pull a towel out of his pocket and gently wiped Kuroko's blood, "I don't like that girl from day one and honestly, I know she's trouble.", he said. After wiping his blood, Akashi helps him to put his clothes back on, "Are you okay, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded, although he still felt the pain stings. "C'mon. I'll escort you home." "But, Akashi-kun..." "Silence. This is an order." And so, they both walked together to Kuroko's house.

At another place, Fukari smiled, "Tetsuya Kuroko... You're so fun to play with. I'll be looking forward to play another game with you, Blue Boy~"

* * *

**A/N: To be honest (again), I made this fic at midnight, soooo when I actually woke up, I was all like, "When did I make this? Did I even write it? O_o" xD Continue or delete, minna-chin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: That moment when you have no idea what to type so you just randomly put ideas that are totally not connected with the story whatsoever ._. And gosh! Uploading from phone is so hard! *ahem* Anyways, here's the next chapter. I make it short on purpose because well... Dunno, read it first I guess?**

* * *

Kuroko went back to school just as usual. The only thing that is different is just that a certain red haired teenager stands in front of his house, "Good morning, Tetsuya." "Good morning, Akashi-kun.", Kuroko replied as he starts to walk. Akashi walks besides him as if he's a fragile diamond that needs to be guarded really carefully.

"Ano... Akashi-kun, what are you waiting for me here for?", Kuroko asked curiously. 'Is it because yesterday?', Kuroko thought. As if Akashi read his mind, the red head nodded, "Yes. Of course, anyone will do things like this when it comes to guarding someone close, especially the ones that just got covered in many wounds yesterday", Akashi stated while he rubbed Kuroko's back gently, "How is your back? You're lucky that I happen to walk pass you yesterday. If not... Well, let's just say that you'll be watching me from above Tetsuya.", Akashi grinned. Kuroko pouted a bit, "Aah, Akashi-kun... I'm not that weak, you know..." "Says the one who got wounded badly yesterday. Come on Tetsuya, since I always win, I'm always right.", Akashi said. 'Sigh, unfortunately he is right though', Kuroko thought once again. Akashi seems to grow overprotective to him since yesterday... 'That girl... What did she do to Tetsuya yesterday I wonder?', Akashi asks in his mind as he remembered the event yesterday at Kuroko's house.

_ [Flashback_]

"Nnh... Akashi-kun...", Kuroko's limp body collapses straight on the bed after Akashi escorts him to his bedroom. "Sshh.. Don't move too much. Good thing that it's just slashes and from what I can see, it's not life-threatening.", Akashi said in relieve. He removed Kuroko's uniform to see his back. The blood had gone dry, but seeing the many wounds that stains Kuroko's pale, white skin makes Akashi's heart felt like it's being torn to pieces, "Tetsuya... This... These wounds... Are the girl's doing, right?". Kuroko sat silently, "Fukari... Fukari-kun..."

"Yeah, it's obvious.", Akashi said as he stood up, "Where did you put the bandages and the medical kit Tetsuya?" "Ummh... At a drawer at the living room, Akashi-kun..." "Alright. Stay. I'll be right back." "Hai, Akashi-kun.". Akashi went to the living room and found the drawer. He opens it and found the bandages and the medical kit and quickly went back to Kuroko's room. 'Strange...', Akashi thought on his way, 'Tetsuya only lives alone, right? If so... Then why do I sense that someone's watching me?'. He quickly brushed off the thoughts and went in, "Alright, I got it Tetsuya. Now sit silently and keep still. This is an order.", Akashi said as he took out the medicine and puts some drops on the wound. Kuroko tries not to squirm, "Nnhh... Mmmh... A-Akashi-kun... P-please be g-gentle...". To Akashi's ears, it comes out like a soft moan. If it's not for the fact that he's there to tend Kuroko's wounds, maybe Kuroko would let those words go when they do... "That". _'Argh, Seijuurou! Get ahold of yourself! Tetsuya's wounded, and you're here to take care of him!',_ Akashi cursed himself as he continued to put the drops of medicine onto Kuroko. After that, he immediately cover the wounds with the bandage. When he had done it, he gently runs his hand through Kuroko's back. "N-nnhh, Akashi-kun?" "What is it Tetsuya?" "T-thank you...", Kuroko said, although it barely comes out as a whisper. Akashi smiled softly as he gently pats him, "No problem, Tetsuya. Now take a rest, okay?". Akashi stood up and almost reach the door when suddenly Kuroko pulled him back, "Akashi-kun... Please ... Please don't leave me..." "Eh? Of course I'm no- I mean, very well Tetsuya.", Akashi said as he gently laid Kuroko on the bed and watch as he silently but peacefully fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Tetsuya."

_[Flashback Ends]_

Thinking back, Akashi almost cursed himself from going out of control that time. As they arrived at school, the rest of GoM greeted them, "Yo Tetsu! And Akashi!"

"Morning Kurokocchi and Akashicchi!"

"Kuroko, Akashi, good morning, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin, Aka-chin, mornin'".

Kise quickly glomped at Kuroko, only to be stopped with Akashi's death glare. Murasakibara keeps eating his chips, "Nee... Fuka-chin isn't here yet eh?". Midorima put his glasses off to wipe it and puts it back on, "No, she's not here yet, nanodayo.". Somehow, Akashi is happy to hear that, "It's better that way then. Come on, let's go to the class.". They all nodded and walked together as the bell rings at the right time.

Throughout the lesson, Kuroko can't help but thinking where is Fukari. Sure she just hurt him badly yesterday, but still he wonders about her whereabouts. He snapped out of his thoughts when Akashi pokes his back with his pen lightly since he sat behind Kuroko. Kuroko turn his head very slightly. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?", Akashi whispered. Kuroko shook his head. However, he knows Kuroko more than that. But he decides to drop the matter.

* * *

At recess, the whole class just ran out and soon leaving only some students along with the GoM minus Murasakibara (Who immediately ran off to the canteen). "Kuroko, you're not going to eat, nanodayo? Not that I care though... Just asking.", Midorima said. Kuroko shook his head. "Are you sure Tetsu?", Aomine asked. "Yes. I'll be getting some fresh air so now... Excuse me.", Kuroko stood up and walked away as his friends watched him with many question marks on their face.

At the rooftop, Kuroko stood and stares. For some reason, he had a really bad feeling about something but he can't put a finger on it. He was shocked when someone touches his shoulder, "Oh, you're here Blue Boy~". Kuroko froze as he recognize the voice, "F-Fukari-kun...?" "DING! You're right!", she said cheerfully. Something that he notice is that her aura is the same as yesterday, creepy and disturbing. "Okay boys! C'mon out now!", Fukari called out and turned to Kuroko, "Blue Boy... You're so innocent y'know, I bet some people will have fun with you... Full of lust~". Kuroko tried to turn and run away but he bumped to a male student with dark hair. Four other men appeared out of the blue as they gripped Kuroko tightly, "Fukari-kun.. What are you planning on?", Kuroko asks with his blank face. Fukari played with her cutter, then push the blade out and pushed it down to Kuroko's top, slicing it open and reveals his pale white skin under the fabric. "Ah! No! Fukari-kun, stop!", Kuroko said when he realized what will she do to him. Fukari smiles, "Ara ara~ I wonder... Should I~? Guys, you're good at making someone feel good, ne~?". A male student chuckled, "Tch, if it's about you boss, who and why would we say no?" "Yeah. Especially look at this boy's skin. So smooth... I bet he's delicious.", said the other as he rubs Kuroko's chest gently. Kuroko let out a soft moan, "N-no..." Fukari giggled, "D'aww! He's adorable! Be sure to go gentle, okay? Oh no wait... Rough! Yes, go rough!" The male students smiled lustfully, "Ohh... We will, we will..". _'No... Somebody... Help...',_ Kuroko screamed in his thoughts and fears of what will happen after.

* * *

**A/N: Yosh, so... What should I do with Kuroko? Going on with "that" or not? I have both scenes in my mind so... I need your opinion. ^^; If we continue with "that", I'll change the ratings and maybe the genre? OKAY, I shouldn't ask too many questions! That's all, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yosh, chapter 4 is here! Without further ado, happy reading~**

* * *

Kuroko tries to calm down but his mind keeps panicking. The students already took his clothes away, making him completely naked. "Fukari-kun.. W-why are you doing this...?", he asked while struggling the urge to moan when one of the students bites his nipple. Fukari looked at him all innocent-like, "Hm? Ooohhh oh oh OH! My reasons? Hmm.. I forgot, haha~ It's fun to watch you got tortured for some reason though~". Then she opened her bag and search for something, "Where is it where is it... Ah! Found it~", she exclaims while holding a pill, "Boys, since he is special... Why don't we make him feel... Aroused~?", she asks and smiles sadistically.

* * *

Meanwhile, the GoM are enjoying their meals at the canteen. "Mou, Murasakibaracchi, next time wait for us okay?! Don't just run off like that-ssu!", Kise pouted as he ate his lunch. "At least, thanks to him, we got ourselves a seat, nanodayo..", Midorima commented. Murasakibara ate lazily, "See? Mido-chin thanked me. Besides, the food will run out if we don't hurry...". Akashi tries to look at the crowd to see if there's a certain bluenette's presence. "Akashi? You look troubled, nanodayo.."

"Hey, Midorimacchi actually cares about Akashicchi! I thought he's-"

"I'm asking just because I'm curious! N-not that I c-care or anything!"

"Oi, Midorima, it's okay to show people that you can care about people too y'know."

"Shut up, Aomine."

"Ne, Mido-chin is so tsundere...", Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara keeps cornering Midorima, only to be silenced by Akashi's death glare. "If all of you won't stay quiet, I will add your portion of training.". The other four immediately became quiet and continued their lunch, until...

"Nee, where's Kurokocchi?", Kise asks suddenly, making the other also wondering. "Now that you mention it, Tetsu says that he doesn't want to come for lunch.", Aomine said. "Where did Tetsuya go, Daiki?", Akashi asks. The tanned boy raises his shoulders, "Dunno. Last time I saw him, he's in the class..." "I see...", Akashi finishes his lunch quickly. 'Tetsuya... Why do I have a bad feeling about him?', Akashi thought. Truth to be told, Akashi had already wondering about the bluenette, but he keeps shrugging it off. But now, he can't help but worries about Kuroko. "Alright gentlemen, let's go find Tetsuya then.", Akashi ordered. The four nods and quickly finishes their lunch, "Akashi, what happened? You look like you're worried about something, nanodayo.", Midorima asks while adjusting his glasses. Akashi replies, "No.. It's just that I.. Have a bad feeling about something." "Ah! It's got to be about Kurokocchi, right?", Kise grinned. Aomine sighed, "Let's just go.". The rainbow colored hair boys went upstairs. _

* * *

"NNH..! Mmph! S-stop! A-aah.. Ah, n.. No.. Mnh..", Kuroko yelped and moaned as he got stimulated by the male students. "Ahahaha! He's so innocent, everyone who looks at him just want to eat him right away!", one of the boy said as he kisses Kuroko's body lustfully. Kuroko can only moan as a response. Fukari looked at them, "Remember boys~ Do NOT enter him. Not. For. Now~", Fukari said while keeps grinning. 'Boy, such a sight to see, this is just wonderful!', Fukari thought. After some more moments filled with Kuroko's moans, Fukari stood up and walked to them while holding her cutter, "Okay! Time's up! Tha~nk yo~u boys, I'll call you again, 'kay?" The boys quickly stopped as if they were robots and nodded as they quickly leave the place after putting their clothes back on, leaving only a weakened Kuroko and the sadistic Fukari alone.

Fukari smirked as she approaches Kuroko, "Y'know, you really have a charm. For troubles, that is~". Kuroko slowly backs up, but his feet fails him, making him fell instead. Fukari puts the tip of the cutter's blade on Kuroko's chest, "Nee, Blue Boy, you should have join your buddies, y'know~", she said as she began to moves the blade, leaving a red trail of fresh blood on Kuroko's chest. Kuroko screamed, "Aaaahhh! Fukari-kun, p-please stop it! Aahh!". Fukari holds him and keeps carving on Kuroko's body deeply, painfully and slowly, "This, will make you, officially be mine to keep. And then, we can play forever!~", she lets her blade danced on top of Kuroko's chest, forming massive pool of blood as Kuroko lays, unable to speak or move.

"Unfortunately, he's not yours to play with, you psycho girl", a figure stood with red scissors in hand. "Well well, Captain Red~ You're kinda late y'know, haha!", Fukari laughed and suddenly realized something, "Ahahaha- Etto.. How did you know that we're here?". Akashi points the tip of the scissors to the girl, "We met your peasants and well, let's just say that Atsushi do some wonders to make them spill the beans". Fukari stood up, "Purple Titan, huh? Awww, but he looks so cute that I want him to be my next toy along Blue Boy!". Then she suddenly lungs her cutter to Akashi, only to be dodged by him and managed to graze the girl's right cheek, then kicks her down. "OW!" Akashi turned to Kuroko, "Tetsuya! Are you okay!?", he asks worriedly. Kuroko looks like he shifts between holding his conciousness or to black out. "Tetsuya, stay awake. I command you!", Akashi said in commanding tone. "Tch, seriously? You're asking him to stay awake?", Fukari laughed mockingly, "C'mon! Look at him! He's half dead!". Akashi picked the limp Kuroko up bridal style and looked at her, "And just what are you keep trying to hurt Tetsuya for?" "Well~ Let's just say that he's not going to last long, 'kay? Just doin' mah job here!", Fukari giggled, "But perhaps Blue Boy will feel lonely if he goes alone... You'll be a great companion!". She push the blade's cutter longer and tries to stabs Akashi. Akashi tries to dodge but with Kuroko in his hands, his movements become a bit slow and resulting his top got torn a bit. "You can't escape, you know~!", Fukari smiles like a maniac who's going to murder people for her own excitement. "A... Akashi... Kun...", Kuroko groaned. "Tetsuya..?" "Aka.. Shi-kun... L-leave me and... R-run...", Kuroko said, although it came out more like a whisper. Akashi looked around. Fukari stood in front of the rooftop's door, and he stood at the opposite side. He looked at Kuroko who's struggling to keep his eyes open, "Heh, you think that I'll lose to this girl?", Akashi said as he let out a chuckle. Fukari laughed, "Aww, still have the chance to do some cheesy romance eh? Well now time's up~!", Fukari said as she lunged at them before a pair of hands hold her, "Ne, Fuka-chin get.", a deep voice said lazily. Fukari tries to struggle, "What the- Purple Titan!?". Murasakibara looked at her with a slight annoyance, "I'm not a titan.. Because if I really am, I'd eat you first, Fuka-chin...". Then Murasakibara pulled her out of the way, "Wha- Hey!", Fukari said. Akashi walks pass the door without looking at Fukari a bit. Murasakibara released Fukari as he walked off, leaving only Fukari alone.

"Heh... Looks like I got to wait until Blue Boy's alone. Else, his buddies will get in the way.", Fukari said as she pouted, "Mou! They act all heroic like! No fair!". She kept ranting as the bell finally rang.

"Kurokocchi!", Kise was shocked when he saw Akashi with a bloody chested Kuroko in his hands. Midorima also looked but he hides his shock, "Kuroko...". Aomine is also shocked, "Tetsu!" "Ryota, call the ambulance. Tetsuya is losing a big amount of blood.", Akashi said. Kise nodded and quickly pull out his phone to call the ambulance. Akashi turned to Midorima, "Shintarou, wat about the peasants earlier?". Midorima re-adjust his glasses, "All got taken in. Aomine tied and locked them up at the supply room". Akashi raised one of his eyebrow, "Huh.. Good job then." Murasakibara catches up with them, "Ne.. Kuro-chin, are you okay?" Kuroko looked at Murasakibara and slightly nodded before he groaned, "Nngh... Tired...". Oh, how it made Akashi wants to ruffle Kuroko's hair and kisses him, but now is not the right time to do that, so he ended up saying, "Go rest Tetsuya." Kuroko looked at him and winces a bit. Akashi looks to the other four, "You all should return to class now. We've skip 15 minutes due to this incident." Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara nodded and walked to their class without any question. Akashi brings Kuroko out of the class to wait for the ambulance. Kuroko keep stared at him, even though his eyes are only half opened. He doesn't feel like sleeping soon, not with Akashi whose holding him as if he's guarding something very important. At the same time, Kuroko felt a burning sensation on his lower part of body. 'Aaah... I... Completely forgot', Kuroko thought. He remembered the moments before he got molested by the students, but Akashi, as if he read Kuroko's mind, telling him, "Tetsuya, don't think about anything for now, okay?,". Kuroko can only nod as he heard an ambulance siren. The meds got out and surprised to see them, but got more surprised by Kuroko's condition, "Hey! What happened to the kid?!", they asked as they put Kuroko on the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. "He was attacked by someone. May I come?", Akashi asked, though it sounds more like an order. They nodded and got in the ambulance as the ambulance sped away.

Fukari, who looked at them from the rooftop, smirks at the sight as she mutters, "Getting closer~"

* * *

At the hospital, Kuroko immediately got carried to the emergency room, while Akashi was told to wait outside. Akashi sat as he can't help but worrying about the bluenette's condition. _Tetsuya.._... Just When he looked at him, Akashi knew that Kuroko was looking at him with his eyes that were full of lust. He fears for what those students earlier did to Kuroko. No. His dearest Tetsuya. He had to admit, he actually likes the bluenette. A lot. More than just be friends. And now, with the girl's presence who keeps targetting on Kuroko, he can't help but fearing of what happened. He needs answers but all that he got was more and more questions instead. Moments had passed and Kuroko's treatment has already finished and Akashi just realized that when a nurse called him, "Mr. Akashi... Mr. Kuroko is calling for you." Akashi got up and walked to the room where Kuroko was in.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... I guess this is what you call with... Cliffhanger? , just asking. Sorry if there are LOTS of typos because I finished it just now (It's 00:10 AM here xP) and I haven't re-read it throughly. I'll probably continue tommorrow. Now then, oyasuminasai minna, good ni- Zzz.. *sleeps xD***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! XD Actually, I had typed the chap 5 some days ago but my phone somehow go error and my Notes (That's where I type all my story drafts) just disappeared. Anyways, enjoy. ^^;**

* * *

"What is it Tetsuya?", Akashi asked when he went in. Kuroko sat, only to stare at him. From what the nurses had told Akashi, he's not in a serious condition since the hospital has the blood stocks. Kuroko stared at the red haired boy who's looking at him. He felt strange... For some reason, he feel a burning desire to get Akashi. But there's no way to show it to him, "A... Akashi-kun..." "Hm? What?" "... Thank you...", Kuroko said. Akashi went closer to him and ruffled his hair, making it a bit messy but Kuroko doesn't mind it. What he minds about is the uncontrollable burning sensation in his lower part of body and it seems to increase when Akashi ruffles his hair, "A-Akashi-kun, stop it...", Kuroko said, his cheeks shows a slight blush. Akashi stopped ruffling and asked, "Ah... Right. Tetsuya, can you tell me what happened about... The rooftop incident before I come?". An eerie silence formed between them as Kuroko looked away, "... No..." "And why is that?" "Because I said so." Sometimes, Akashi can only sweatdropped at Kuroko's stubornness, yet Kuroko is the only one that Akashi can tolerate even when he denies his command. "... Tell me Tetsuya. I won't laugh, I promise.", Akashi said as he lift Kuroko's chin so that their eyes meet with each other. Blue aquamarine orbs met with the bloody red and golden yellow orbs. Kuroko's heart beats faster. The silence of the room makes anyone who's in there can hear it clearly. Akashi was a bit surprised, but still acted calm, "Tetsuya... Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, Akashi-kun...". Then Akashi puts a hand at Kuroko's forehead, "Fever huh..? Red cheeks, warmer-than-usual forehead, unusual stuttering. Tetsuya, you're not okay. I know that."

Kuroko looked down, "They... They touched me... I'm so scared, A-Akashi-kun...". Akashi hugged him tightly, "Don't worry Tetsuya. I'm sorry that I'm late...". The burning desire increases as Akashi hugs him. Kuroko can even feel that his face is getting hotter, "A-Akashi-kun..." "Hm?" "I... Feel weird..." "About?" "Uhh..." "Say it, Tetsuya." "But..."

"Ooohh, looks like I'm interrupting something, huh?", said a familiar girl voice. They both turned and...

"Whoa!", the girl dodged a pair of scissors that suddenly flew to her, making it stuck on the wall instead. "What. Are you doing. Here, Fukari?", Akashi glared at the said girl. Fukari got up and held her hands upwards, "Yo yo, don't be so rude, 'kay Red Captain?"

"How dare you break Tetsuya like this...", Akashi kept glaring. Suddenly, Fukari's face became puzzled, "Ara? What do ya mean?"

A hand flew towards Fukari's face and she didn't dodge it, "OW! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME RED CAPTAIN!?" "You're the one who made him like this. And yet, you ASK WHY?", Akashi asked, with putting some pressure to the end of his sentence. Fukari rubbed her reddened cheek, "Break him? Seriously? I didn't go to school today because I had to attend my parents' funeral, yo!" "How dare- What?", Akashi's eyes widened a bit. Fukari pouted, "Yeah! My parents are dead and I'm attending the funeral and now I'm here because the Green Tsundere Megane said that Blue Boy got in an accident and Purple Titan also said so while the Tanned Ganguro and the Yellow Pretty Boy agrees! He even said that you, the Red Captain, is the one who brings him here!", Fukari said non-stop and panted after she told them it. Kuroko and Akashi were surprised. 'If she's not at school... Then that girl... Who's she?'

"Oh, and in case you're thinking about me having a twin sister, then no. Nuh-uh", Fukari crossed her arms. Kuroko became more confused, until Akashi muttered, "... HERS" "Eh? Did you say something, Akashi-kun?" "... No. Nevermind, Tetsuya", Akashi said as he points to Fukari, "On the time being, we still don't trust you yet. And as such, we need a proof that you are indeed, going to a cemetery and did not attend school because of the said matter", Akashi said coldly. Fukari snickered, "So? What evidence do ya want? Ashes of my dead parents?". Her tone of speaking makes Kuroko shivers a bit. It's as if her parents' death didn't even bother her a bit. She looks to Kuroko and pats him while giving him a sympathetic look, "Anywho, whoever hurts Blue Boy like this must've holdin' a grudge or somethin'... Yeah, like that"

**Grudge? Now that she mentions it...**

"Fukari, do you have a grudge against Tetsuya?", Akashi asked. 'Might as well gathering the info before her personality flips over', Akashi thought. Fukari wailed her arms childishly, "Err... No! Blue Boy is a nice boy, so why would I!?". Akashi glared at her, "It's because you're the one who did it."

"BUT I'VE TOLD YOU I AM NOT YOU KNOW!"

"And yet, you don't have a solid proof about that matter."

"You- Argh! C'mon, Red Captain! Seriously?!"

"I didn't say it as a joke."

The atmosphere becomes really eerie and tense. Kuroko felt like he'll faint at any moment but he still keeps watching them. Fukari gritted her teeth, "Red Captain, seriously... I-" "Both of you two, p-please calm down.", Kuroko said, making Akashi and Fukari look at him. "Gah! Sorry Blue Boy!", Fukari exclaimed. She then leans very close to Kuroko and whispered to his ears,

"_Next time, you're mine~_"

And with that, Fukari goes to the door, "Well, catch ya later boys! Good day~".

* * *

After Fukari had left, Akashi looked at Kuroko. Kuroko may put an expressionless face but with his Emperor Eye, he can see that Kuroko's face muscle is pretty tense, "Tetsuya." "Yes, Akashi-kun?", Kuroko looked at him. Akashi asked, "What did she just whisper to you?" "Ah... Nothing important. And hnngg.. I'm tired, Akashi-kun", Kuroko said as he yawned. "Alright then. Take a rest Tetsuya", Akashi said as he pat Kuroko's head, "I'll wait for you". And with that, Kuroko fastly fell asleep. "I promise to you Tetsuya... I'll protect you", Akashi smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fukari, who's out of the hospital, suddenly grinned darkly, "Ara~ The next stage is being prepared~ I wonder... What should I do to you, Blue Boy~? Poison? Cuts? Or maybe... Emotional breakdown~? Ah, so much possibilities!~", she said as she kept smiling, "But first... I have to do something about that Rainbow Buddies of him..."

* * *

**A/N: So? Is it good? XD I don't know what to write on this fic anymore and suddenly poof~ Wild idea appears! That's why if this chapter looks weird, it's because I re-type it with raw ideas. Kill Kuroko or no kill? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY~ I... Seriously need to update faster xD *got kicked* Thank you so much for all reviewers , followers, and favoriters! **

* * *

Akashi sighed a bit, looking at his book where he puts the notes that he sees as important. He searched for Fukari's parents' funeral, and according to someone who's apparently the cemetery's keeper, her parents are deceased yesterday. He tried to find another information regarding Fukari, whether she had a mental disease or not, but he couldn't find it. Even when Fukari was away and somehow he managed to sneak in, he couldn't find any medical records or anything of sorts.

_Fukari... I wonder what is your motive behind all of the past events these days..._, he thought. Meanwhile, Kuroko, who had been released from the hospital three days ago, couldn't help but look at his captain, the one whom he respects the most, "Umm... Akashi-kun, are you okay?"

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Tetsuya. What about you?". Kuroko smiled a bit, "Same as me, Akashi-kun. By the way, what's with the notes?", he asks while he poins to the red head's note book. "Ah, this? Just my notes in case we got an important thing to note.", Akashi said. Kuroko raised an eyebrow before Akashi chuckled and ruffled his hair, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Tetsuya."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fukari's place, things went as she wanted to, "Boys~ I really, really am honored to have you in my team~". Her so-called teammares laughed and one of them decided to speak, "Of course, Yamatochi-chan! We'll always follow you!" The other answered, "Yeah, with Yamatochi-san here, no one can mess with us OR her, haha!". She looked down at the currently unconcious rainbow haired boys, "You know~ I never thought that Red Captain's Rainbow Buddies are so weak, pfft!"

In front of them lies an unconcious Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and even Murasakibara. Only God knows what Fukari and her mates did to them. "Oh, by the way...", another member of her group stepped forward. "Yes? What is it~?" "Since you skipped class yesterday, I was going to say that we have a week off school due to the 3rd grades having some important exams". Fukari cheered, "Oh, lucky! Okay okay, now, all of you watch them, alright~? I wanna play somethin' with Red Captain and of course~ Blue Boy~", she said while shrugged. A silver haired boy asked, "But... Isn't it dangerous to go alone? Want us to help you?" "Nah~ I myself will be enough, Haoka. Jaa boys~!", she said as she skipped. As she left, the boys looked at Haoka, "Heh, that girl. Always want the fun to herself", sighed another boy. Haoka looked at him, "She's also not a lone wolf though... F-for now, let's just watch these guys for her, alright?". The rest nodded as they watched the unconcious four boys.

* * *

"Akashi-kun...", Kuroko said as he watched the red head cooks. They are still at Kuroko's home since Akashi convinced Kuroko to let him stay. Akashi is still on alert about Fukari, and the fact that her house is just next to Kuroko just made it worse. "What is it, Tetsuya?", Akashi asked as he cooks. "Ano... Why do you want to protect me... All this time?", Kuroko asked curiously. He's confused on how to arrange the sentences, but Akashi understands what he meant, "That's because... I... I..."

"Because?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

The Emperor's answer makes Kuroko pouts his cheeks, "Ah, come on Akashi-kun..."

"I'll let you know when the time is right, Tetsuya..." Kuroko gave up. His captain won't tell him anyways...

After Akashi finished cooking, he turn the stove off and looked at Kuroko, "Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked to the red head, "Yes, Akashi-ku-", his words got cut out when Akashi suddenly kissed him. Kuroko's eyes widened as his cheeks were colored in faint red. After he breaks off the kiss, Kuroko asked, "Akashi-kun, what happened...?"

Akashi hugged him tightly, as if Kuroko is something fragile that he'll easily lose if he doesn't hold it tight, "Tetsuya... I promise... I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Tetsuya..."

Upon hearing those words, Kuroko also hugs the Red Emperor, "Akashi-kun... Thank you so much..." "Haha... You're most welcome. Alright, let's eat now, okay?", Akashi smiles softly. Kuroko nodded and so, they both starts to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the GoM's place, Midorima is the first one to wake up. He tried to analyze the situation. _'Alright... So I, along with these... Guys, are being held in a closed room'_, he thought as he scanned the area, _'Two boys are guarding the door, the other two are sleeping.'_ He tried to think of something as he remembered what happened.

* * *

[**Flashback**]

After the bell rings, all students cheered after a certain announcement that they will have a week off, "Hey hey, Akashicchi! Since we got a week off, what's your plan?", Kise asked excitedly like a child that just got a new toy. Akashi puts his books into his bag as they're packing to go home, "Hmm... Probably go to Tetsuya's house." "Mou, why don't we make a sleepover at Kurokocchi's house then?", Kise asks again. "Tch, Kise.. You're too loud. Cut it out.", Aomine grunted. Murasakibara just innocently commented, "If there are food there, I'm in". Akashi looked at them, "I think it'll be a good idea for sleepover. Plus, we know that Fukari's house is near Tetsuya...", he turned to Kuroko, "Tetsuya, do you mind if we stay at your house?" Kuroko nodded, "Yes, it is alright though..". Akashi turned to them, "Alright. We'll be waiting for the four of you at Tetsuya's house. Come at 4 PM. Do not be late." The others nodded and went out of the school. After they went out of school, Akashi and Kuroko walked together to Kuroko's house while the other four walked to their own house to pack for their sleepover. And the last thing Midorima remembered is that when he walked, there's something hard struck him from behind straight to his head, and as black dots filled his vision, he clearly heard someone giggled, "Sorry~ Green Megane~"

[**Flashback ends**]

* * *

He doesn't have any idea as to how the others ended up like him, but he assumed that they also got in an accident like him. _'Darn it... Where to escape?'_, he asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered his lucky item. A green razor, much to his luck. He tried to move his hands to his pocket and..

_'Got it.' _

He quickly cut his ropes and then proceed to quietly cut the others' rope. Unluckily, when he was going to cut the last rope, which is Kise's, one of the guard caught him, "H.. Hey! You there! STOP!" Midorima greeted his teeth, "Oh Shi... Ttake mushroom", he muttered. He quickly cut Kise's rope and runs to the guard to punch him. The boy fell and screamed, "GUYS! ONE OF THE RAINBOW BUDDY HAS AWAKE!", making him earn another punch from Midorima. Midorima isn't a fighter type, but at least he knows how to punch and all, of course. The other boys who slept are also woke up. One of them tries to hit Midorima with a steel pipe, but his hand got hold by someone. "Oi oi... Urusai na...", said Aomine who just woke up and immediately punches the boy very hard. Midorima could've swore he heard a crack there. "Oi, Midorima, where are we anyways?". Midorima saw another boy wanted to go behind Aomine and uses his three-pointer shooting skills to grab the steel pipe and throw it to the said boy and scores! It hit the boy's head, knocking him out instantly. "Whoa, using your skill at a time like this?!", Aomine surprised as he looks to the knocked out boy behind him. Midorima fixes his glasses, "Hmph. Obviously, the situation calls for it, that's why I use it, nanodayo". Aomine's eyes widened as he looked behind Midorima, "Oi! Midorima, behind y-", his words were cut when a giant figure holds a guard's hand behind Midorima. "G-gah! S-spare meeeeeee!", the guard boy said. "Ne, Mido-chin.. What happened around here?", the giant figure aka Murasakibara asked. Midorima looked at Murasakibara, "Well, obviously we got locked in here somehow, nanodayo", then his focus turned to the boy that being held by Murasakibara, "Tell me... Who is your leader?" The boy shook his head, "No, n-no way I'm going to t-tell youuuuuuu!" Aomine released the other guard he holds and walks to the boy, "Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?", he asked with a smirk. The boy trembled, "K-KYAAAAA! I-I'LL TELL YOU I'LL TELL YOU! THE LEADER IS F-FUKARI YAMATOCHIIIIII!"

**SMACK **

"Tch... So noisy...", Aomine grunted. "Mine-chin, you made him passed out...", Murasakibara innocently said. "Meh, let him. He's too loud", Aomine said. Then, something had dawned on Midorima, "Guys... If their leader is Fukari, then..." "There's a big chance she's going to Tetsu's house huh?", Aomine continued his words. "We can't let that happen. We have to hurry!", Midorima said as he goes to the door, "Hmph... It's not locked. Baka. Come on guys, let's go-"

"Huwaahhh... What happened, ssu?", Kise asks as he yawns. The other three can only sweatdropped at him. "Nee, Ki-chin...", Murasakibara said as he walked to Kise, "Up you go~", he said as he lifts the blonde man on his back. "W-wait! Murasakibaracchi!?", the blonde surprised. "Come on, let's go! We don't have much time! Akashi and Kuroko might be in danger!", Midorima said. And with that, the four of them (which Kise that got picked up by Murasakibara), ran off to the said latter's house.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can, okay? And mou, if the words are showed awkwardly... Blame my phone. XD *got kicked* Okay, jaa ne minna-san~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a warning here... And that's... a Failed gore xD *got kicked* Enjoy~~ **

* * *

"Eh, what do you mean by Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are in danger-ssu?", Kise asked as they're running to Kuroko's house. "It's just as Midorima says, Kise! That girl is seriously twisted! If we don't hurry, who knows what might've gotten to them. Now just hang to Murasakibara, would ya?", Aomine said something smart for a sec there as they continued to run. The blonde deredere decided to listen to Aomine and suddenly silented. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko had just finished eating when they heard a window breaks, "Eh? What is that? It sounds like it's coming from my room", Kuroko was surprised but still keeps his deadpanned face. "A break in. Tetsuya, stay here, alright?", Akashi said as he turns to go to Kuroko's room when Kuroko holds him, "N-no... Please don't..."

"Eh?"

"Akashi-kun, I don't want you to get hurt...", Kuroko said with a worrying tone. Akashi smiles as he pats the bluenette's head, "Don't worry Tetsuya.. Rather, I'm the one who should worry about you", he said. Then he goes off to Kuroko's room.

Akashi opened the door cautiously as he saw the culprit. "My my~ I didn't expect you to be here, y'know~" "Fukari...", Akashi glared to the said culprit. His hands are already holding the scissors. Fukari fixes her glasses and looks at him through her blood red eyes, "Hmph.. And here I thought Blue Boy will be here... Alone. Guess not", she said as she goes near Akashi, "Y'know, you ruin every- WHOA!", her words were stopped when a pair of scissors are going to her, managed to graze her face. "Quiet", Akashi ordered. Fukari giggled, "Teehee~ Let's see which will win. Scissors or cutter?"

"Akashi-kun?", a light voice said. Both of them turned to a certain bluenette. "My my~ The target comes~", Fukari said. "Tetsuya! I told you to stay, didn't I?", Akashi said, slightly irritated.

"Akashi-kun, watch out!", Kuroko said as Fukari tried to stab Akashi with her cutter. Akashi holds the cutter with his hand, causing it to bleed. "Rule one in fight, Red Captain, do NOT let your guard down~", Fukari smiles. Akashi tries to stab her with the scissors, and although Fukari dodged it, his scissors goes through her neck, making a light cut on it. Fukari runs and stands on Kuroko's bed, "Phew, that was a close one... WHOA!", Fukari said as a pair of scissors flew straight to her cheek, making a deep cut. "Rule two, don't underestimate your opponent, Fukari", Akashi smirks. Fukari glares at him, "Oh~ But the advantage is in my side now~ You don't have any weapons deary~" "Oh really? Proof it", Akashi taunts her. Fukari jumped off the bed and tries to stab Akashi. Akashi quickly dodge to the side and holds her arm. Kuroko can only watch as they fight, "You two... Stop...", he whispers. But no one listened since they both are fighting with each other. "DIE!", Fukari said as she keeps trying to stab Akashi, only to be enraged everytime the red haired Emperor dodges the attacks. Fukari looked to Kuroko and smiles creepily when she found out that the red head is far from the bluenette. She quickly went to the bluenette and held him hostage-like, "Got'cha~"

Akashi's eyes widen, "No! Tetsuya!" "A... Akashi-kun...", Kuroko whimpered. Fukari holds Kuroko tightly, "Hmm... What should I do to him now~? Kill him?", she smiles darkly. "No, don't you da-" "AAH~ I know! Why don't I remove Blue Boy's sight? That way, he'll remember that the one who removes it was... Me~", Fukari cut Akashi's words as her free hand moved towards Kuroko's eyelids. Kuroko shivered, "N-No.. P-Please.." "A a a~ Begging won't help, m'dear~", Fukari said as her hand cupping one of the bluenette's eyelids, "Say bye-bye ~"

NO, TETSUYA!", Akashi tries to punch Fukari, but Fukari used Kuroko as the shield, making Akashi had to hold his attack or else it'll hit Kuroko instead. "Oi, Red Captain. Thank me for giving you one hell of a show, would you~?", she said as she finally begins to gouge one of Kuroko's eyes out. She presses the curve around the eye hard, making a flow of blood starts to flow down from the bluenette's cheek, "No! Fukari-kun! It hurts! S-stop! AAAHHH!", Kuroko screamed in terrible pain as the girl keeps on gouging his eye. The eye starts to come out, and the blood flows along with the tears. Akashi can't do anything besides watching the horrible scene before him. He closes his eyes and...

**PLOP **

The sound of the eye coming out really disgusts him. Kuroko quickly passed out from the shock as Fukari's fingers carefully hold the bluenette's eyeball, "My my~ How pretty.. Don't you agree, Red Captain? Or should I say... Red Loser?", she laughs mockingly. "That's it. You. Are. DEAD!", he says as he quickly grabs his scissors and dashed to Fukari, aiming to stab her as deep as he can. The scissors pierced right through the girl's arm, making her scream, "AAAAAAHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BAS-", her words were cut by a sudden kick. Akashi looked at the figure, "You're late... Daiki" "Geez, sorry Akashi! We got some troubles on our own, okay?", the said figure grunted. Akashi sighed as he asks him, "Where are the others, Daiki?" "Downstairs. They're going up though- WHAT THE HELL?!", Aomine said as he saw the eye that Fukari holds and the unconcious Kuroko. Then a noise came, "Akashicchi! We're here-ssu!" "Akashi, I'm sorry we're late, nanodayo" "Aka-chin... I didn't see any food around..."

**SNIP **

he sound of the scissors makes everyone silented. "Shintarou, call the police. Everyone, hold Fukari.", Akashi ordered. Aomine quickly pinned the girl down with her arms behind her back, "H-HEY! LET ME GO YOU GANGURO!" Midorima quickly called the police. Kise freaked out when he saw the thing that Akashi took from Fukari's hands, "T-t-t-that's... That's an eyeball ssu! Gyaaahhhhh!" "Quiet, Ryouta. This is Tetsuya's", Akashi said plainly. "Kuro-chin's eyeball looks like a candy...", Murasakibara said innocently. Akashi sighed, "Oh, Shintarou, call an ambulance as well for Tetsuya, alright?" "Yes Akashi", Midorima said as he dialed another call for an ambulance.

* * *

After Fukari got arrested and Kuroko got admitted to the hospital, the GoM can only look at Akashi with shock when he explained everything. "That's it. That girl... Is seriously twisted. And flat", Aomine commented. "Aominecchi is such a pervert! How can you think about her size when she just did... That to Kurokocchi!?", Kise wailed, making him earning a smack from Aomine. Midorima pushes his glasses up, "So... What will we do now, nanodayo?" "Well, we'll stay at Tetsuya's house to clean it up. It's such a mess here...", Akashi said as he grab a small jar. He went to the bathroom to look for alchohol, and pours it into the jar, then put the eyeball in. He closed it tightly, "Hmm.. Such a pretty eyeball...", Akashi said as he stares at it. "A-are you serious ssu?!" "Akashi, are you cuckoo or what?!", Kise and Aomine freaked out. Murasakibara just ate his chips like usual while Midorima just looked and muttered, "What a baka, nanodayo..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at another place, Fukari was talking to someone through her phone, "Mou~! I got caught up here! Don't worry though, if I play my strings right, I'll get out of here in no time~ Huh? Oh... The boys were also wounded, huh? Well, you can take care of them, Haoka-kun!~ Teehee~ Oh! The officer's here now, so time's up. Jaa ne~ You're the leader for now, Haoka-kun~! No objections now ta-ta~"

**BEEP **

"Heehee, sometimes... When we have something we want but we also know people who want that... It'll be best to just destroy out that thing, ne~? Ufufufu~"

* * *

**A/N: Okaaayy... So with this... I'm officially drawing blanks on how I'll continue it, ehehe... Minnacchi! If you have an idea, please tell me in the reviews, nanodayo. That's an order, hahaha xD *got kicked* JUST KIDDING~ ****Still.. I look forward to your ideas~ Until then, jaa ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh-kay... Honestly, with typing and uploading on midnights (I'm busy all-day except midnight so yeah~ xP), I think my story really have gone cuckoo since my brain kept going on constant error xD Okay, enjoy! Oh, and thanks for KUROSHIDEATH, Jessy. Jasmine 7, Aw****sum Grammar Nazi, Heterochromium, and all other reviewers, followers and favorite-ers of this... Bad story e.e; **

* * *

Akashi looks at the jar that he's holding again. "Geez, Akashi, cut it out, would ya!? You've been looking on Tetsu's eyeball over and over! It creeps me out!". They're still in Kuroko's house, since the owner of the house himself got sent to the hospital. Akashi told them (read: Ordered them) that they should (definitely) stay at Kuroko's house for precaution of sorts. The other four can only agree to the Emperor. "Aaahhh! I want to visit Kurokocchi right now-ssu!", Kise wailed. "Oi oi, it's 7 in the morning!", Aomine grunted.

**SNIP**

"Be quiet, you two", Akashi said as he pull out his scissors. "Yes Akashi/Akashicchi...", the two said. Murasakibara ate his chips like usual while Midorima is listening to Oha Asa. Then, they all stopped when someone knocks the door. "Let me get that", Midorima offered as he went to the door and open it just to see a silver haired boy stood nervously, "U-um... H-hi...?", the boy said. "Oi, isn't that one of Fukari's buddy?", Aomine said when he noticed the boy. Murasakibara looked at the boy lazily, "Oh yeah.. Fuka-chin's friend", he said while eating his chocolate. Akashi walked to the door and glared at the boy, "What are you doing here?" "A-ano... I...",

The boy suddenly bowed, "Ahem, pardon me. My name is Haoka Akutarou, Yamatochi-sama's buddy, as you may call me that", his personality turned 180 degrees.

After a little moment of silence, Akashi said, "State your bussiness now or leave", Haoka chuckled, "My my, let's not get rushed now, alright? First of all, I'd like to apologize for my leader's doing to your friend"

Aomine greeted his teeth and tries to refrain from punching the boy, "Oi! You think we can forgive you easily for what have you done to Tetsu!? You should look at yourself first you son of a bi-" "I won't talk like that if I were you, Aomine-san", Haoka smiles, "By the way, isn't it.. Unpolite to keep the visitor outside?", he added. Akashi sighed, then gestured him to come in, "Alright, come"

"Now then, as I have stated earlier, I apologize for Yamatochi-sama's act", Haoka said as he sat on a sofa, "But, in another case, I need your assistance in Yamatochi-sama's case" "Yamatochi? You expect us to help you when you just made our friend half-blind? How dare you!", Aomine sends his fist towards Haoka but the silver boy quickly moved aside, making Aomine punched the sofa instead. Haoka's violet eyes stares at Aomine's deep blue ones, "Know. Your. Place, Daiki Aomine-san", he said, mimicking Akashi. The said latter have to hold on from stabbing his 'sacred' scissors to Haoka's chest. After all, he maybe a sadist, or a heartless or whatever, but he's not a murderer. Haoka chuckled at the red head's reaction, "You are one interesting man, Akashi-san. No wonder that Kuroko-san also got interested in you, while Yamatochi-sama...", he suddenly stopped as if he almost blurt something out. Haoka frowned and continued his words, "... She's interested in Kuroko-san only because of that event..."

Everyone suddenly fixed their gaze to the silver haired boy. "Eh? What is Kurokocchi's connection to that girl?", Kise asked instantly. Haoka smiled bitterly, "... Before I got into that topic, do you guys know where Kuroko-san's parents are?" Another silence occured. "Come to think of it, Tetsu never talks about his parents", Aomine mumbled. Akashi heard that, "Yes. Daiki is correct. However Haoka, what are the connection between his parents and these past events?" "Well... Kuroko-san's parents were the ones to blame here...", Haoka sighed. Aomine and Kise tried to process that statement.

"WHAT?!", they both shouted. "What do you mean by Kuroko's parents were to blame, nanodayo?", Midorima asked while trying to keep his composure. Haoka smiled, "About that... We should ask Yamatochi-sama herself. What time is it now anyway?" Murasakibara looked to the clock, "08.45 AM...", he said lazily. Haoka stood up, "Perfect. Why don't we visit her now?" Akashi nodded as he gave the orders, "Shintarou and Atsushi, come with me. Ryota and Daiki, you can go to the hospital if you wish", everyone nodded at the said order. Haoka chuckled, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the police station. Haoka told the police about their reason to come there, and the police gave them the permission to talk with the said prisoner. They went to the visitor's room and sat there. The room was huge, and it had a thick glass wall as the separator. A moment later, they saw the one they're looking for coming from the other side of the room. "Yamatochi-sama... It's a pleasure to meet you again", Haoka politely said. Fukari grinned, "Yo, Haoka-kun! Wha'ddya doin' he-", her words cutted when she saw Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima there, "Umm... Haoka-kun, what are they doin' 'ere?" "No worries... They are here to accompany to ask you some questions, that's all", Haoka said with a smile. Fukari nodded, "Ooooohh... Sure sure! Ask 'em all away!" Akashi instantly asked her the question that he had asked in his mind for a while...

"Why are you so persistent on hurting Tetsuya? Was it revenge?"

"Ehhh... I figured that you'll ask that... Hmm", Fukari tapped her chin with her finger a bit, "It's because his parents are the ones who took Mama and Papa away..." Her expression suddenly changed. From the mischiveous grins to a sad frown, "My Mama and Papa... They didn't do anything wrong, but they are so poor that they had to borrow some money... Blue Boy's parents were kind enough to give it, and... And...", the girl sobs. Haoka was surprised, "Y-Yamatochi-sama, please calm yourself down... No need to rush...", he said as he tried to calm the suddenly broken girl down. Fukari's eyes were filled with tears and slowly filled with rage, "MY PARENTS WERE FREAKING POOR THAT TIME, OKAY?! EVEN I GOT TO WORK TO HELP THEM PAY THEIR LOANS AND GUESS WHAT?!", the girl punched the glass wall. Luckily the glass itself didn't broke but the surface cracks a bit, wounding the girl's fist. "Yamatochi-sama!"

"THEY... THEY TOLD THE COURT OR POLICE OR WHATEVER THOSE LAW GOOD FOR NOTHING, THAT MY PARENTS REFUSE TO PAY, AND ON TOP OF THAT, THEY FREAKING PIN MY PAPA AND MAMA ON SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T DO AT ALL!", Fukari keeps talking. Akashi took a notice of her sudden change and...

"THEY.. MAKE MY PARENTS GOT EXECUTED... FOR NO REASON... AHAHA...", Fukari looked at them. Akashi tried to look back at her but all that he saw in her is only a void. Her eyes were hollow. "Nee~ Red Captain~", Fukari's expression changes into her usual sadistic one. "What is it?", Akashi asked. "Have you heard of a saying that says that even when the parents are dead, their children will bear their sins forever, and pass it unto their kids, and so on~?", Fukari says. "Yes... And so, that is your motive, right? For his parents' wrongdoing?", Akashi guessed. Fukari grinned, "Yep~ Bingo~!", and slowly, her state changes back to normal, to her usual cheery state, "So, what'cha gon' do? Tell 'em cops to kill me too? I don't mind..." Midorima, the one who's being silent all the time said, "No. We are going to make you apologize to Kuroko directly for your actions" Akashi nodded in agreement, "Indeed. And seeing your "price" to free you, it's not that expensive but..." "But? But what?", Fukari asked. Akashi said with a black aura surrounds him, "An eye for an eye, my friend. I'm afraid that you'll also have to pay it with that" Fukari giggled, "Ya think I'm scared? 'Kay then, deal!" Haoka was surprised, "What?! You cannot be serious! To put a girl into such danger... I won't allow that to happen!" Murasakibara keeps eating his chips, "Mm... Aka-chin, I *nom* *nom* Also don't really *nom* *nom* Support that, *nom* *nom*" Akashi turned around, "Well, thank you for the chat, Fukari. I'll be taking my leave now", he said as he walked to the door, "And Atsushi... I am absolute. I know what are the consequences are. Shintarou, Atsushi, Haoka, we'll go to-" A sudden phone rang cut his words. He picked it up, "Hello? Akashi he-" "Akashicchi! It's an emergency!", the familiar noisy blonde voice can be heard loud and clear. "Calm down Ryota, what is it?", Akashi asked again. Kise tried to calm down but still somehow panicked, "Akashicchi! Listen! When we arrived at Kurokocchi's place, the nurse's says that...

_"**Kurokocchi is missing !**"_

* * *

**A/N: Yup. It's official. Whether the fic will go on or not probably depends on my mood... And reviews. XP**


	9. Chapter 9

"Missing? What do you mean?", Akashi asked while trying his best not to snap. Murasakibara even go as far as to stop his eating session just to hear the talking between the captain and the model. "Yes! The nurse said that there was a visitor before us and then, when one of the nurse wanted to check on Kurokocchi's condition, she says that he disappeared!" Before Akashi could answer, another voice said, "Yeah Akashi. And believe me, Tetsu didn't use his Misdirection for this time now." "Alright. Daiki, Ryota, did you two ask the nurse about the visitor?", Akashi asked. His heart is beating fast despite the effort he put to calm himself. "Oh... Okay, wait a bit Akashicchi", Kise said. Few seconds later, he said, "The nurse said that it's a boy, with black messy short hair, he uh... Wears glasses, and he has red eyes" Akashi's eyes widened. Glasses, short messy hair, red eyes? Akashi can't help but think that the statement is pointing to a certain someone. Murasakibara, who overheard the whole conversation innocently blurts out, "Nee, Aka-chin... Doesn't Fuka-chin also have the same looks like what Ki-chin says?", and then continued to eat his chips. Haoka shook his head, "No way. Yamatochi-sama is being confined, and as far as I know, the security there is pretty tight, so I don't believe that she can break out. Plus, the statement says that it's a 'he', not a 'she', right?" "But Akutarou, think back to Yamatochi's looks", Midorima interrupted as he fixes his glasses' position, "Not that I said it's really her or anything but... Yamatochi does look like a boy a lot, didn't she?", he added. "Hmm, a valid point Shintarou. Ryota, Daiki. Wait in front of the hospital. We're going there", Akashi ordered. "Yes Akashicchi" "Okay Akashi", the blonde and the tanned boy says. And with that, both sides hung up their calls. The quartet then ran to the hospital.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, a pair of red eyes shines in the dark and scans the area, "... No one here..." His hands are ruffling a certain bluenette'd hair, "My my... Such a soft hair..." Then, he run his hand through the bandaged part of the bluenette's face, "Huh... He's missing an eye? So... She really takes it off, eh?" He hold the bluenette's body, "Geez... He's too cute! I think maybe I can fall in love with this boy...", he chuckled. The said bluenette can only moaned a bit in his sleep. The one who hold him heard some of the words that the bluenette muttered in his sleep, "Aka... Shi... Kun..." "Akashi...? Meh, don't care. Gotta move!", the boy said as he picked the bluenette up and ran to a certain house.

"Akashicchi!", the blonde shout out when he spotted the red head person, making him earn a light smack from his tanned partner, "Oi, no need to be so loud!" Akashi panted a bit due to the running, "Ryota, Daiki, Haoka, Shintarou, and Atsushi. Do any of you have a clue of the culprit?" The rest shook their heads. Akashi grunted when his phone rings. He took out his phone and saw a message in his phone. *Is this Akashi Seijuurou's number?*, that's what Akashi reads. He decided to call the sender instead.

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep_*

"Hello?", a voice called out. "Where is Tetsuya?", Akashi quickly asked. "Aahh, Akashi, is it?", the voice replied with a cheery tone, almost like Kise's, if it's not for the fact that this is _not_ Kise. "I'll introduce myself and give what you want. Meet me in front of the Yamatochi's house. You know where it is, right?" _Does he meant with Fukari's house? The one that was next to Tetsuya's house?_, Akashi thought. As if the one who got called can read his mind, he says, "Yep. The one besides Blue Boy's house." "... Alright. I'll go there.", Akashi said. "Oh, and make sure no one from the authorities got involved, 'kay? It'll be bad, y'know?", and just like that, the call got hung up. Akashi put his phone back to his pocket and turned to his friends, "Guys, we're going to Fukari's house." "Okay- Wait, whaaaatt?!", Kise was surprised. Aomine smacked the blonde a bit, "Oi! I said, don't be so loud!" Midorima sighed, "... Quiet, you two." Akashi went to to the said house, along with Haoka and Murasakibara, then quickly followed by Midorima, Aomine, and Kise.

* * *

"Aah...", Kuroko began to open his eyes. He opened it slowly as he looked around him. The hospital scenery was gone and replaced by a... Wait, where _is_ he anyways? Looks like a house. He tried to recall what happened back then.

* * *

****[Flashback]****

"Nnghh...", Kuroko groaned as he opened up his eye. White wallpaper, EKG beeping, faint smell of medicines and all... He was at the hospital. He tried to rub his left eye when he realized...

_His left eye is gone_

_What happened?_, he panicked in his mind. Then, the nurse walked in, "Mr. Kuroko! How fortunate, you have a visitor waiting for you just when you woke up, teehee~" _Huh? Who? Akashi-kun?_, he hoped. Sadly, when the door opened, it's not the colour of red hair that he saw, rather, it's black. The person walked to the bluenette, "Hi there! Nice to meet ya.", the person said. Kuroko looked at the person before him.

A not-so-tall-but-not-so-short-either boy, black messy hair, wears glasses. His eyes are pure red, reminded him of... "F-Fukari-kun?", Kuroko said unconciously, then covers his mouth immediately. The boy chuckled and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "My my... Hao was right. You are so cute!", then he coughed as if to clear his throat, "Ah, and no. I'm not that sadistic girl, 'kay?" "Then who are you?", Kuroko asked again. The boy took off his glasses and wipe the lenses with his shirt, "I am Yamatochi **Fukio**, the twin brother of Yamatochi **Fukari**. Hao, I mean Haoka, told me that my sis is causing trouble here sooo... I came.", he said casually as he put his glasses back on, "Haoka said that my sis got held by the police... Such a shame..." Kuroko only stare at him, "A.. Ano... How do you know me?", he asked. The Yamatochi boy looked at him with disbelief, "Err... Are you kidding me Tsuya?" Kuroko shooked his head. The glasses boy sighed, "I guess that's why you mistaken me with Ri. Well, wha'dya know? It's been 10 years since our last encounter..." _10?_, Kuroko was confused.

He never know if he had met the boy before. The boy grinned, "Nee nee, Tsuya, did you forget about me? And Ri? C'mon, we used to be best buddies, y'know..." "I'm sorry, but I don't remember.", Kuroko said truthfully. Fukio tapped his finger to his chin, "Then... How about our parents? That what makes our friendship... Shattered, sadly.", then he covered Kuroko's mouth and nose with a napkin, "I want to make a trade with your buddies to release Ri." "Hmmnnp?!", Kuroko muffled as he tried to struggle. "Sshh... Go to sleep... I won't take revenge on you like my sis did though, haha...", Fukio said as he chuckled.

**[**Flashback Ends**]**

* * *

"Oi, Kuro, you're awake!"

He looked to his kidnapper when he entered, "Yamatochi-kun...?" "Ehehe, calm down, boy. I'm not going to go all psycho like Ri.", Fukio said casually, "Well, a bit, yeah. But not in a sadistic way." Then, he moved his hand towards Kuroko's left eyehole, which luckily was covered by bandages, "Hmm... I'll replace your eye some day, 'kay?" Then, just as he finished that sentence, a knock appeared. "Eh? They came..." "Who are they?" "Your buddies of course, Tsuya.", Fukio chuckled and went to the door and open it, "Hey.. You came. Welcome."

Akashi quickly ask him, "Where is Tetsuya?" "Woah, settle down Rou!", Fukio grinned. The others raised a brow from the nickname. "Oi, why are you taking Tetsu?", Aomine asks with a tone of anger. Again, Fukio replied, "Woah, settle down, Ki." "My name is not Ki, you idiot! It's Aomine Daiki!", Aomine roared. "Hey, it's better than _Aho_mine!", Fukio defend himself. Akashi can't help but feel that the more Fukio talk, the more distracted they'll be, so again, he go to the point, "Where's Tetsuya?" Fukio pointed upwards, "Upstairs. There's a room not far from the stairs. Oh, and Ki, I took Kuro to tell you guys about something important.", Fukio explained. Akashi was going to go up when he heard the statement. "Hee? Something important? Does it include Kurokocchi?", Kise opened up. Fukio nodded, "Yup. You see Ryou- Oi, Rou. Get Tsuya here and I'll explain everything, 'kay? Please?" "Are you commanding me?", the Red Emperor said. The Yamatochi boy then sighed, "I am _asking_ you, not _ordering_ you." Akashi kept glaring at him. A while later though...

"OKAY OKAY! I'll get Tsuya out! Mmph!", Fukio pouted in defeat and went upstairs. "Hmm.. Something doesn't seem right..", Haoka mumbled. "What is it, Akutaroucchi?", Kise asked. "What Yamatochi-kun said is right... Yet wrong at the same time though...", Haoka said. "Wrong? What do you mean?", Aomine take his turn to ask. Haoka raised his shoulders, "I don't know. Let's wait for Yamatochi-kun."

After a bit while, Kuroko came down with Fukio. After all of them sat on the sofa (which surprisingly, is enough to fit 8 people there), Fukio began to talk, "Tsuya, do you still remember your late parents' job?" Kuroko nodded. "Well... Uh, do you know the cause of your parents' death though?", Fukio scratched his head, hoping to not offend the bluenette with his question. Kuroko shook his head, "No." "Weeeell... Let's just say that, whoever is your parents' last boss, they ordered them to kill our parents, which enrages Ri to go all psycho to you", Fukio said awkwardly.

The room silented, as if no one nor nothing dares to make even the slightest noise. "And how exactly do you know that?", Akashi asked suddenly. "Actually, the one who killed Kuro's parents is their own boss. ", Fukio said casually as if there's nothing happened, "And, they didn't know about Kuro just yet... For now." "Whoa whoa wait. You mean, Tetsu's being targeted?", Aomine interrupts. Fukio nodded, "It wouldn't be much longer until they know though..." Akashi looked at Kuroko and Kuroko looks back, only to wince a bit when he saw a possesive aura surrounds the Red Emperor. "But for what motive? That I still haven't find out.", Fukio added, "Ri is good at speculating things. I'm just an evidence-finder, so to say." Again, the room became silent.

The silence stayed, only to be broke out by the sound of a pair of metal scissors' blade, "In that case... I'll make sure that Tetsuya will be under my watch. I won't let anything nor anyone take him away.", Akashi said. Haoka was surprised, "Eh? But you're just a teenager, not to mention a high schoo- AAHH!", Haoka jumped off the sofa to dodge the flying scissors. "Oh, and if I'm correct, since you guys have a 3 week vacations, I think those guys will also look for Kuro.", Fukio said then turned to Kuroko, "Look who's the lucky boy 'ere, haha. You got Rou and the Miracles on your side. Oh, and about your left eye... I won't hesitate to give you mine if you want.", he said with a smile. "T-That's okay. I can manage with my eye for now, Yamatochi-kun.", Kuroko said. "Well", Akashi stood up and gestured for the Generation of Miracles to stand up as well, "We are thank you for your information, Fukio but now, we have to go. We have a training to do." Fukio nodded, "Alright! Take care!" "I'll stay here", Haoka said.

* * *

After the Generation of Miracles left, leaving Haoka and Fukio alone, "Why don't you tell them?", Haoka asked. "Eehh? Tell 'em what?", Fukio asked back. Haoka facepalmed, "Tell them about why this so-called organisation wants Kuroko Tetsuya. As far as I know, he doesn't pose any threats." Fukio tapped his finger on his chin, "Like I said, that's Ri's specialty, not mine.", then he stood up, "Oi, Hao, tell me where's Ri's prison is, will ya?" Haoka chuckled, "Okay. Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

And with that, they left the house after Fukio securely locked it. No one notice that there are some pairs of eyes are watching them. "Well... This is going to be an easy task."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... How long has it since my last update? A week? More than that, I guess. ;~; Sorry! I got Writer's Block and I got grounded. Anyways, this is probably the longest chapter I've typed (minus A/N, LOL). X'D Thanks for those who read and review this story of mine! QwQ**


End file.
